yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
SNE03/Read
One day after school, Lynné was still in the school, she found a letter on her table in her classroom without anyone else in the class. Her expression was curious and was alerted. She has a bad feeling about this. She picked the letter and looked carefully before opening the letter. Unfortunately, there's no name who or address where did the letter sent from. Lynne just let out a small sigh and opened the letter and see. Yesterday Lynné is walking along the hallway with Samuru by her side while Shinji, her manager carrying most of their luggage (not too much) in the airport. They just got off from their long-time plane travel. Shinji : Lynné-san, everyone of HQ will come to greet us very soon. Lynné : Um. I know. Samuru takes a look of Lynné's face because he is quite worried about her despite his cold looks. Samuru knitted his eyebrows while looking Lynné's face to make sure whether is she's fine. Then Lynné noticed Samuru as their eyes met, Samuru felt awkward so turned his face away from her while blushing. Lynné just smiled because she knew what's Samuru thinking. Lynné : My injuries has already recover. So don't worry about me. Samuru : A-ah. Um. That's go-good to hear. Lynné just smiled and looked back to the front as they walked. However, not just only Lynné's injuries that worried Samuru. [Actually, I was also want to ask if you still thinking about the girl who attacked you but... I think I'll talk to you later...] --- Samuru Then the few people from the HQ came to greet them and accompanied them back to the HQ. Due to few months ago, the HQ before was destroyed during the Kadingir Event. So now their new headquarters is on mobile which is a large submarine as their new HQ. In the operation room, Riki, Millay, Samuru, Lynne, Kamon, Clyna, Bakuga and Syrine arrived with Shinji while Genjuro, Aoi, Sakuya and the other agents are still working. Genjuro just stand up and greeted as soon as they arrived. There's a very very serious vibe around which made everyone taking this incident very serious this time. "Alright. Now everyone knew very well why we all are gathered here around." --- Genjuro Sakuya : We will revised back what we learned from the last battles of Lynne-san them. Aoi : Most of the information are barely, but still good then nothing. Then three pictures of three different persons appeared on the screen. One is the one who known as Shiroyasha who attacked Millay. One is the one who attacked Syrine and Clyna with fire-breathing abilities. And last one is the girl who attacked Lynne in London. Shinji : So they are the ones attacked Lynne-san them? Lynne : Ah. The one who attacked me was the blonde haired. Millay : The one attacked me is the white haired named Shiroyasha. All I know she can do some dimensional spaces that she called as her game boards. Clyna : The girl who attacked me and Syrine is the orange haired girl-desu. Syrine : That girl has strange but amazing fire-breathing powers. Genjuro : Three new enemies, three of them attacked you all at night. Aoi : Commander, do think that they will attacked them again at night again? Genjuro : Good question. However, we can't assured that they will only attacked at night. Millay : The girl called Shiroyasha, said she is the demon lord of White night, and spirit of sun and night or whatever. Riki : Eh?! Demon Lord you say?! Millay : And she said she's a terrifying existence from a neighboring world. Kamon : So...These three girls are the so-called Demon lords? Millay : It seems so. Bakuga : We can't fooled by their appearance. Syrine : Um. The girl we met was more tougher than she looked. Clyna : Even me and Syrine worked together, we can't lay a finger on her-desu. Shinji : Did they said something else? Syrine / Clyna : No. Millay : I had already split out all I know though. However, they did some research on us already. Genjuro : In order words, we are in a disadvantage. Sakuya : If they are from another world then... Aoi : We don't know when they will appeared and attacked again. Lynne : ..... Lynne who has a distressful expression on her face. Then Genjuro walks to in frnt of her and pat her head. Genjuro : Well, whatever the case. All you kids need to do first is to be as usual as always. Right? Lynne : Commander... Then Genjuro them dropped the kids off and called the day off for them. The eight teenagers walked together once for a while. They all went to Syrine's family cafe. Riki : Hey, what is the feelings when you all fought the demon lords? Millay : Oi, sometime you sure asked some weird things. Riki : Well, I still can't believe that those little girls are demon lords. Samuru : You can't fooled by their looks, the one who attacked Lynne, she can changed her appearance to a complete adult. Riki : Heh~ Millay : If you insisted to know how we felt when we're battling them. It is very irritating. By the way, she's also didn't fight me, she sent a griffon and battle me. How irritating as she underestimate me. Riki : Griffon?! You means the head is an eagle and body is a lion with wings?! Riki's head was very close to Millay, which startled her for a sec. Millay then blushed and hit Riki's forehead. Millay : Too close, you idiot!! Riki : Ouch! That's hurt, Millay~ Millay : You deserved. Riki : Millay so mean~ Kamon : Riki sure as always. ( ^ - ^ lll) Clyna : Desu-desu. (lll ^-^) Syrine who in her maid attire and Bakuga in waiter attire came to their friends' tables and set their orders. Then Syrine noticed that Lynne was daydreaming while looking outside the window. Syrine : Hey, what's wrong with Utau? Bakuga : Is there something bothering her? Later, rest of them looked at Lynne. Clyna : Utau? Lynne : .... Clyna : Aleh? She didn't heard me-desu... Kamon : Hey, Lynne! Lynne : .... Kamon : Aleh? No response? Samuru : Lynne. Lynne : Hm? Uh? What's wrong? Except for Samuru, All : Heh~ Lynne : Wha-What's the matter, you guys? Riki : No. It's nothing just...When Clyna and Kamon called you, you didn't response but when Samuru called you, you response. Syrine : This is the difference between--- Bakuga : Friends and couples huh. As Samuru and Lynne heard they said, in one moment, both of their faces turned red. Kamon : Oh! Clyna : It's so red-desu! Lynne : No No No No! It's merely just a coincidence when Samuru called me. Except Samuru, all : Hoh~~ Lynne : Jeez~ Samuru : ..... All : Hahahahaha~! Samuru knew what was Lynne thinking before but he think he kept it to himself. While the others just continued teasing them. morning As you all know, Lynne also transferred to Lydian along with the other girls. Lynne was just walking into school as usual as she is. Then... "Utau~" --- Syrine "Good morning-desu~!!" --- Clyna Lynne turned her head back and looked, it was Syrine and Clyna who are running towards her. Lynne : Good morning you two. Syrine : Good morning. Clyna : Alright~! Now Utau is back, we can do anything together again! Millay : Together? Only during recess. Clyna : Eeek! Whe-Where did Millay come from? Millay : I'm just behind you a few moments ago and you just ran off when you saw her. Clyna : A-Ah. Is that so? Syrine : Yes. It is, Kiri-chan. Millay : Did you forget me and her are different grades than you two? Clyna : Ah~ I'd forgot-desu~ Millay : As expected. Syrine : Millay is a grade higher than us, is 9th grader. Utau is another grade higher than Millay, is 10th grader. Clyna : Geez~ Why Millay and Utau aren't the same grade as us? I know that you two have good brains but we all the same age, isn't it? Syrine : It can't be helped. Lynne just smiled because it was the daily life which she cherished the most after the Lunar Attack incident. Millay : What are you smiling at? Its creepy. Lynne : Eh? Millay : You two too, it's almost time. Let's go already. Clyna : Yes~ Syrine : Let's meet at the old place during recess. Okay? Lynne : Okay. I know. time Clyna : *chew* *swallow* Hah~ I hate Mathematics class-death! Syrine : I hate Science class though. It was like I was studying alien language. Millay : You two sure have a tough time. Clyna : It was so boring-desu~ Syrine : Me too. Millay : Is that so bad? I don't know how you two feel anyway. While three of them are chatting about class, Lynne just happy to see everything just like her daily life is, so she smiled. Then her phone made a sound, it was a message notification. Millay : A message? Syrine : Utau~ Clyna : From who-desuka? Syrine : Well, we all know who sent that message, right? Clyna : Um Um! Millay : Boyfriend huh~ Three of them started to tease Lynne who just trying to read the message but then her face turned red. Millay : It's really from him. Syrine / Clyna : Hiew Hiew~ Lynne : ...! Do-Don't tease me. Jeez~ Lynne then stepped few steps away from them and start to read her message from Samuru. Message Samuru : R U Free? Lynne : I'm free now. What's wrong? Samuru : A little. Lynne : What's the matter, Samuru? Do you have something to ask me? Samuru : Kinda. Everyone doesn't know that Samuru sometime will acts awkward when only he and Lynne are in private. Message Samuru : Do you still thinking about the girl? Lynne : Yeah. But it's alright now. I'm not thinking or worrying about the girl anymore. Now I'm thinking about you and the others only. Samuru : .... Lynne : ?? He's offline? That's so sudden. Clyna : Utau~! Have you finish? Lynne : Ah. Syrine : So What did he say? Lynne : Nothing particularly to share with you all. Clyna / Syrine : Eh~~? Millay : What was the last text he sent to you? Lynne : It was strange, he didn't sent me anything and just offline out of sudden. Millay : Did you wrote something strange? Clyna : Let me see! Clyna came closer to Lynne and looked at her messages. Clyna : Aaah~ Syrine : What is it? Aaah~ Lynne : What's wrong with you two? Having the same reaction. Millay : You sure are airhead at some point. Lynne : Eh? Syrine : I bet when Samuru received this message you sent to him... Clyna : His face must be all red now-desu. Lynne : Why? Millay : I don't want to explain it as a third person... Syrine / Clyna : Me either. Lynne : Jeez~ What is it already? Meantime at Seimine Academy, Samuru and the others are playing basketball during their recess time. Samuru was just texting Lynne a moment ago and now his face is all red like Clyna'd said. Riki : Hmm? What's wrong Samuru? Kamon : Did you get a fever or something? Samuru : It's....No...Thing... After school over, Lynne them were just about to exit the school gate. Lynne : Sorry, I had something in class. Catch up you later. Clyna : OK! Clyna, Millay and Syrine walked out the school to meet with the boys. While Lynne went back to her classroom and saw the letter on her table. I didn't left anything. Just had a feeling that wants me to come back to this classroom. Strange isn't it? --- Lynne Lynne opened the letter and read it. Later her eyes were wide, in other words, she was surprised to see the contents in the letter. Then she ran out of class and picked out her phone, texting phone numbers and hear. Lynne-san? What's wrong?" --- Shinji "Ogawa-san! Hear this carefully! Please tell commander that---] --- Lynne in the HQ "What? The enemy will attack Seimine Academy tonight?" --- Genjuro Shinji : Yes. Lynne received a mysterious letter that contains the information. Sakuya : But still, it's too sudden. Aoi : A few hours till night. Genjuro : What about Millay-kun them? Shinji : Lynne-san told me that she will had Millay-san them be prepare for battle. Genjuro : Is that so. Hmm. Alright. All we need to do now is to evacuate the citizens in that area. Start it immediately! All : Understood! -At Seimine Academy- I need you four to do is not to let your guard down. We still don't know how many enemies we're facing." --- Genjuro Millay : I know, old man. No matter who came--- Clyna : All we need to is! Syrine : Defeat them! Lynne : And made them split out their true objective. Good luck you all." --- Genjuro Meanwhile, on top of the academy building's roof. Two figures can be seen. One is the blonde haired girl, named Leticia in her private conversation. Another one, is a new comer. "They came. Leticia, here is the chance that I talked about earlier." --- ??? "You want me to take them all by myself? You sure has some guts, Black Percher." --- Leticia "Of course. And what's more is that you can wipe them out all together which make our plans success more faster. By the way with your abilities, it won't be a problem. Unless..." --- Black Percher "I know." --- Leticia Then the girl fly towards the four symphogear users in high speed. "That's right. Leticia Draculair. You're the pure vampire. You mustn't take anything easy." --- Black Percher Lynne : Huh? Everyone watch out from above! Millay / Clyna / Syrine : Huh? They all looked up the sky and saw the girl who attacked Lynne in London before. In the girl's hand was a lance and she was charging towards them. Millay : It's that vampire loli! Clyna : The girl who attacked Utau-desuka? Syrine : And she's not stopping to charge into us too. Lynne : That's what I hoped for. Let's do it girls! Millay / Clyna / Syrine : Yes! "Humans...This merely the grand opening of our opera. We will play with you till the opera is over. Let you know the terror of the dark melody hidden within your songs." --- Black Percher Category:Chapter Readings Category:Symphogear Chapters Category:Symphogear Series